Bitter Sweet
by RockAngel1
Summary: Connor is living at the hotel and Angel is acting like the father Connor needs, Gunn cheats on Fred with a girl named Levee and Buffy and Dawn visit their dad in LA and they visit Angel as well also a girl named Nicole stays at the hotel . Please Review!!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
It's 10:30pm and the AI gang has just returned into the Hyperion Hotel. They have just come back from a warehouse that was infested with vampires. Angel walks over to Connor in an angry manor.  
  
Angel: Connor how many times have I told you not to run of like that?  
  
Connor: But the rest of the vampire gang was getting away.  
  
Angel: Then you let them, all your doing is dividing your strength.  
  
Connor: Fine I'm sorry.  
  
Angel: Connor you just have to start thinking on more than just yourself.  
  
Connor: I know.  
  
Fred: Charles how about we go get cleaned up?  
  
Gunn: Good idea.  
  
Gunn puts his arm around Fred's waist as they make they're way upstairs.  
  
Angel: Connor-  
  
Connor: Dad I said I was sorry could you just drop this.  
  
Angel: You always say your sorry but you still keep running of after the ones that have gotten away, Connor when we're dealing with a large group of demons they're might always be some that get away.  
  
Cordelia enters the Hyperion Hotel with two shopping bangs in her hands.  
  
Angel: Connor I'm serious this better be the last time you-  
  
Connor is very frustrated as he cuts Angel off.  
  
Connor: Dad I understand.  
  
Cordelia: Hey, don't tell me let me guess, Connor ran of again.  
  
Angel nods. Cordelia: Angel this is like the seventh time Connor has run of this month and each time you tell him the samething. I don't know about you but I'm seeing a pattern here.  
  
Connor (frustrated): Dad I already said I understand.  
  
Angel: I know your right Cordy, Connor your grounded your not allowed to leave this hotel for a full week.  
  
Connor (shocked): Your kidding right?  
  
Angel: I'm serious for the next 7 days you are not to leave this hotel. Connor you have known very well how I don't like you running of but you did it any way.  
  
Cordelia: Connor this is the seventh time you've done this with full knowledge of how Angel felt about it.  
  
Connor is at a state of shock at this point he can't believe that he has just gotten grounded and he thinks it's all thanks to Cordelia.  
  
Connor (sarcastically): Thanks Cordy I owe you big time.  
  
Angel (sternly): The one who you should thank is yourself, now go to your room.  
  
Connor just glared at Angel and Cordelia very stubbornly for a few moments then made his way upstairs to his room.  
  
Cordelia: Wow if looks could kill, Angel you handled that very well. You just need to be a little less lenient with Connor, what I'm trying to say is that don't wait until the seventh time he does something wrong to punish him.  
  
Angel: Your right I have been too lenient with him.  
  
Cordelia: Oh I almost forgot here this bag is for you and this bag is for Connor, there was a big sale at the mall.  
  
Angel: Cordy you shouldn't have-  
  
Cordelia: Angel I wanted to you guys really needed some new clothes.  
  
Angel: Thanks.  
  
Cordelia: Your welcome well I'm going to go now goodnight.  
  
Angel: Goodnight bye.  
  
Cordelia exits the hotel. Angel makes his way up to Connor's room. Angel knocks on Connors door.  
  
Angel: Hey pal can I come in?  
  
Connor: Sure.  
  
Angel enters Connor's room carrying Connor's bag , Angel see's his son seated on his bed sulking. Angel walks over to his son's bed and sits across from Connor.  
  
Angel: Here this bag is for you it's from Cordy.  
  
Connor: What's in it?  
  
Angel: Clothes.  
  
Angel hands over the bag to Connor.  
  
Angel: Make sure the next time you see Cordelia you tell her thank you for the clothes.  
  
Connor (annoyed): I know dad I will. Please Review 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
The next morning Connor was seated at the counter eating breakfast then suddenly the phone starts ringing Connor answered the phone after the fourth ring.  
  
Connor: Hello  
  
Buffy: Hello can I speak with Angel please?  
  
Connor: Who's speaking?  
  
Buffy: It's Buffy  
  
Connor looked up and saw his dad coming down the stairs.  
  
Connor: Dad phone it's Buffy.  
  
Connor passes the phone over to Angel.  
  
Angel: Hello Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Hey Angel I'm just calling to let you know that this weekend Dawn and I are going to be in LA, Dawn really wanted to visit our dad so while we're over there I was thinking on visiting you as well.  
  
Angel: That sounds great.  
  
Buffy: Well I still have a lot of packing to do so I'll see you tomorrow, bye.  
  
Angel: All right bye.  
  
Cordelia enters the hotel.  
  
Connor: So dad what did Buffy want?  
  
Cordelia walks up and stands next to Connor.  
  
Cordelia: Buffy called?  
  
Angel: Yeah, she and Dawn are coming here to LA to visit they're dad and us.  
  
Connor: Oh um Cordelia thanks for the clothes.  
  
Cordelia: Your welcome sweetie.  
  
Meanwhile in Sunnydale  
  
Buffy walks into Dawn's room.  
  
Buffy: Dawn are you almost done packing it's just for the weekend not for a year.  
  
Dawn: I'm done Buff. So have you called Angel?  
  
Buffy: Yes I just finished talking with him not so long ago.  
Back in LA  
  
Cordelia: So Buffy is coming this weekend that's interesting.  
  
Angel: What do you mean interesting?  
  
Cordelia: I mean she hardly even leaves Sunnydale and now out of the blue she's going to visit her dad and us.  
  
Connor: Cordy you don't really like Buffy do you?  
  
Cordelia: Well they're was a time when Buffy and I didn't get along, but now since we've both matured we have left those issues in the past.  
  
Angel: So let's leave the past in the past.  
  
Gunn and Fred are making they're way down the stairs.  
  
Cordelia: Guys I just had a vision, it's in a dark alley a few vamps attack a girl.  
  
Gunn: All right I'm on it.  
  
Gunn makes his way over to the weapons cabinet and he picks up a few stakes.  
  
Fred: Charles be careful.  
  
Gunn makes his way over to Fred and gives her a hug.  
  
Gunn: Don't worry babe it's just a few vamps.  
  
Gunn exits the hotel.  
  
Connor was trying to hold himself back from telling his dad that he really needed to kill something or he was going to die, he felt as if he was addicted to killing evil demons. Angel: Connor are you all right you seem like something is bothering you.  
  
Connor: It's just the fact that I'm grounded is really bothering the hell out of me. Can you like shorten the time? A week is way to long, I just really need to kill something or I'm going to go crazy.  
  
Angel(amused): No I `m not going to shorten the time it's just six more days Connor.  
  
Fred: Cordelia I'm worried about Charles like he's going to be taken away from me.  
  
Cordelia: Don't worry he's going to be just fine.  
  
Gunn parked his truck across the street from the club; he started to make his way into one of the dark alleys when he saw a beautiful girl who looked like she was in her early twenties kicking each and every vampire's ass he thought to himself that she fought amazing. Gunn was kind of confused he thoughthe was sent there to save her. Gunn quietly started to walk up to the girl who was picking up some of her things that fell out  
  
of her purse. While he was walking he stepped on some keys, he bent down and picked them up.  
  
Gunn: Hey I think these are yours.  
  
Gunn tosses the keys over to the girl.  
  
Girl: Thanks.  
  
Gunn: So whatcha doin in a dark alley in this time of night?  
  
Girl: Getting some fresh air.  
  
Gunn: It can be really dangerous out here.  
  
Girl: Cut the crap what do you want? I know you saw me dust those vamps.  
  
Gunn: I want to help; my name is Gunn what's yours.  
  
Girl: I'm Levee it was nice to meet you Gunn but I'm going to go now.  
  
Gunn: Levee wait.  
  
Levee disappeared in a mere second; Gunn thought to himself that she was too fast to be human.  
  
Angel, Connor, Cordelia and Fred were all seated around in the lobby. Connor was practically sleeping from the boredom he felt while Angel thought on how he hoped the next day was going to be with Buffy and Dawn visiting. Cordelia was still assuring Fred that.  
  
Gunn was going to be fine.  
  
Gunn enters the Hyperion.  
  
Gunn: Yo guys I'm back.  
  
Fred rushes toward Gunn.  
  
Fred: Charles are you o.k. You're not hurt or anything are you?  
  
Gunn: No, Fred I'm fine.  
  
Gunn wraps his arm around Fred as he assures her he's fine.  
  
Angel gets up and walks toward them.  
  
Angel: So what happened?  
  
Gunn: The girl I was suppose to save saved herself, also she was way to fast to be human and I got her name its Levee.  
  
Cordelia: In my vision I sensed something about that girl, something strange.Well anyways it's getting late I'm going to head on home now bye.  
  
Angel: Bye Cordy.  
  
Gunn: It's weird I sensed something about that girl too.  
  
Fred: It's late how about we go to bed and I'll show you how much I've missed you.  
  
Gunn: That's a very good idea.  
  
Gunn and Fred make they're way upstairs.  
  
Connor: I really did not need to know that; don't they know we can hear them?  
  
Angel: They're in love let's leave it at that.  
  
After a long drive Buffy and Dawn finally made it to LA, they decided that the daytime was to be spent with dear old dad and the nighttime was to be spent at the Hyperion with Angel and the gang. Once Dawn and Buffy where at they're dad's place, Buffy started to notice something strange in her dad's behavior while they all where trying to have a normal conversation in his living room, he would seem very angry at one point and then very happy the next, it was really freaking Buffy out and Dawn didn't even notice. Buffy got up to get herself a drink and she noticed a few empty champagne bottles lying around. Dawn could go on and talk with they're dad for hours and Buffy just couldn't.  
  
Buffy: Dad Dawn and I are going now we'll come back and see you again tomorrow. Dawn lets go.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Connor was extremely bored so he went over where Lorne usually kept his liquor. Connor had seen Lorne pour himself some of these drinks before and he would looked so calm after he drank liquor. He remembered he was told that he couldn't drink any liquor until he was twenty-one. Connor thought it was stupid that he had to wait until he was twenty-one to drink liquor. So he chose one of the many bottles Lorne had there and poured him self a glass. After the first sip he didn't really like what he was drinking but he took another two sips and felt him self relax a little. Connor relaxing was short lived when he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.  
  
Lorne: Hey kiddo whatcha doin?  
  
Connor was speechless.  
  
Lorne: Are you all right cupcake?  
  
Slowly Connor starts to turn around to face Lorne.  
  
While Connor is turning around he try's to hide his glass  
  
behind himself. It looked so obvious that Connor was hiding something.  
  
Connor: I'm fine  
  
Lorne: Are you sure? What are you trying to hide from me?  
  
Connor: What are talking about?  
  
Lorne reached for Connor's arm and pulled it forward quickly. Lorne then took the glass out of Connor's grip. At this point Angel is making his way down stairs.  
  
Lorne: This is what I'm talking about Connor you were drinking alcohol. Didn't we specifically tell you not to drink any alcohol until you were twenty-one.  
  
Connor: Yeah bu-  
  
Angel: I remember I had a talk with you about this Connor.  
  
Connor (nervous): I just think it's stupid to wait until I'm twenty-one to drink something that doesn't even taste that good.  
  
Lorne: It's just your not mature enough yet to drink alcohol sunshine.  
  
Connor: I'm not mature enough what the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
Angel (stern): Exactly now I can see that you are not mature enough to handle certain things. Connor if you ever drink alcohol again before your twenty-one you will be extremely sorry.  
  
Connor (frustrated): This is so stupid it's just a drink.  
  
Angel (stern): I'm serious Connor you are not to drink any alcohol until your twenty-one do you understand?  
  
Connor(smirking): Whatever  
  
Angel: Wrong answer.  
  
Angel grabs Connor's arm and pulls him into to the nearest corner in the lobby.  
  
Angel (stern): You want to act like a little childish brat fine I'll treat you like one, you are to stay here facing this corner until I tell you, you can come out and while your standing here I really want you to think about your behavior and how you should improve it.  
  
Connor turns around to face his dad.  
  
Connor: Dad this is stupid-  
  
Angel turn Connor back around to face the corner.  
  
Angel (really stern): Connor I don't want to here it, you are to remain here until further notice and you better think about what exactly you've done wrong.  
  
With that said Angel went and took a seat in the lobby.  
  
Lorne: See ya later Angel cakes.  
  
Angel: Bye Lorne.  
  
Lorne opens the door just when Buffy was about to knock on the door.  
  
Lorne: Hey you must be Buffy and this must be your sister Dawn. Come on in my name is Lorne and it was nice to meet you, bye.  
  
Buffy: Bye  
  
Angel gets of his chair and makes his way over to Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Angel: Hey Buffy, hey Dawn, So how has your stay in LA been so far?  
  
Buffy: Angel I would like to talk to you about that in private Dawn you can talk to Connor. Where is Connor anyways?  
  
Connor felt so embarrassed standing in a corner like a little boy.  
  
Dawn: Is Connor standing in a corner?  
  
Angel: Yeah, he was acting like a childish brat so I punished him like one.  
  
Dawn couldn't help but smile.  
  
Angel: Connor get over here.  
  
Connor slowly turned around from the corner and made his way toward Angel, Buffy and Dawn. While walking towards them he stared at the floor he felt extremlly embarrassed.  
  
Once Connor walked up to them he couldn't help but glair at Angel.  
  
Buffy: Hey Connor it's nice to meet you. This is my sister Dawn, I hope you don't mind talking with her while your father and I talk.  
  
Connor (mumbled): Hi  
  
Angel: Buffy you and I can talk in the office.  
  
Angel and Buffy make they're way into the office.  
  
Dawn: So watcha do for fun?  
  
Connor: Kill.  
  
Dawn: Ok. So what else besides killing are you doing this weekend?  
  
Connor: Nothing I'm grounded.  
  
Dawn: So when you're grounded you have to spend some time in a corner?  
  
Connor: Can you just shut up!  
  
Dawn: What's wrong with you? Who do you think you are talking to me like that!  
  
Connor: You just can't shut up that's what's wrong! And I can talk to you however I want bitch.  
  
Meanwhile in the office Angel was hearing everything that was going on between Connor and Dawn after he heard Connor yell and curse at Dawn he knew he had to put a stop to it.  
  
Angel: Buffy I'm sorry excuse me for a moment.  
  
Angel made his way out of the office and over to his son.  
  
Angel had a very angry look on his face. Dawn motioned herself towards the sofa and sat in it.  
  
Angel: Connor I thought your behavior couldn't get any worse and boy was I wrong. Connor apologize to Dawn this instant for the way you just treated her.  
  
Connor (mumbled): I'm sorry Dawn  
  
Angel: What did you say? If I couldn't even hear you what makes you think that Dawn did speak more clearly this time.  
  
Connor: I am sorry Dawn! Was that more clearly for you dad?  
  
Angel grabbed Connor's arm and motioned him over to a chair and pushed him in it.  
  
Angel: Connor you are going to stay seated here and I am going to go back to my office, if I have to come out here one more time because you can't control yourself you are going to be a very sorry young man, do you understand me!  
  
Connor (nervously): Yes  
  
Angel made his way back to his office.  
  
Angel: Buffy I'm sorry-  
  
Buffy: Don't be I understand Dawn has gotten on my nerves numerous times.  
  
Angel: So what did you need to tell me?  
  
Buffy: It's about my dad he's been acting strange lately it's like he's not the same person I once knew, that's one of the reasons I came to visit him. I also have a feeling he has a woman in his life. Dawn doesn't see what I see when I look at him. Dawn adores him and I just can't stand him.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the office.  
  
Dawn and Connor are glairing at each other. Suddenly the Hyperion door opens and Cordelia and Fred enter.  
  
Cordelia: Hey guys, Dawn! Hey when did you guys get here and where's Buffy and Angel?  
  
Dawn: They're talking in the office.  
  
Cordelia: Oh Dawn this is Fred.  
  
Fred: Nice to meet you Dawn.  
  
Dawn: You too.  
  
Fred: Connor have you seen Charles?  
  
Connor: No  
  
Gunn went back to Club Static he really wanted to see Levee again; something about her was drawing him to her. Gunn found himself extremely attracted to Levee, all Gunn wanted to do was to just be near her. Finally his search was over when he spotted her on the dance floor with two guys. Levee felt Gunn staring at her so she slowly turned her head and stared back at him. Gunn felt horrible for what he was feeling towards Levee he loved Fred but he lusted for Levee. Levee slowly made her way towards where Gunn was.  
  
Levee: Hey Gunn wanna dance.  
  
Gunn: Sure  
  
They made there way onto the dance floor.  
  
Back in Angel's office.  
  
Buffy: I don't trust my own father Angel, but Dawn trusts and loves him so much she's even talked about visiting him more often she even wants to stay with him for a little while.  
  
Angel: Buffy I think you need to be straight with your father tell him what's on your mind.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Angel but if things don't work out between my dad and I, I know Dawn is still going to want to see him, Angel I trust you a lot more than I trust my own dad. So the next time she wants to visit her dad can she stay with you?  
  
Angel: Yes of course anytime.  
  
Buffy: Thanks  
  
Buffy and Angel make there way out of the office.  
  
Cordelia: Buffy! Hey, how are you? Buffy: I'm good and you.  
  
Cordelia: I'm good too.  
  
Fred decided to give Gunn a call on his cell phone to find out if he was all right.Gunn had no idea that had cell phone was ringing while he was dancing with Levee the music was really loud and he was infatuated with Levee's lips, Gunn had the biggest urge to kiss her.  
  
Fred made her way back into the lobby and sat next to Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Hey Fred are you all right?  
  
Fred: Charles doesn't answer his cell phone it's not like him to not answer it, I'm worried about him.  
  
Dawn: Who's Charles?  
  
Fred: He's my boyfriend he works here too.  
  
Dawn: He's probably fine try not to worry.  
  
Connor was sulking still seated in the chair Angel left him in.  
  
Angel walked over to where Connor was still seated and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to his feet and started to pull him to his office.  
  
Connor: What are you doing!  
  
Angel: You and I are going to have a talk.  
  
Angel pulled Connor into his office while Angel shut the door  
  
Connor noticed how angry Angel was it was like written all over his face.  
  
Angel (stern): Connor today you have acted like a childish brat. Back in my day do you know how they handled young men who acted the way you did?  
  
Connor (nervously): No  
  
Angel: Well they were of course punished; usually they would get spanked until their backside became really red. Connor do you want me to give you that type of punishment?  
  
Connor (shocked): No dad  
  
Angel (stern): Connor let this be a warning if I don't see an improvement in your behavior, your going to be over my lap getting your butt spanked do you understand me! Connor could not believe what he was hearing, he couldn't even look at Angel straight in the eye all he did was look down at the floor.  
  
Connor (mumbled): Yeah.  
  
Angel: I'm adding two weeks to your punishment now when we get out of this office you are going to be respectful and polite to our guests.  
  
Connor and Angel made there way out of the office.  
  
TBC Please Review 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Back in Club Static Gunn and Levee were still dancing on the dance floor.  
  
Levee: I'm thirsty you wanna buy me a drink?  
  
Gunn: Sure.  
  
Gunn and Levee made their way o the bar.  
  
Gunn: So do you come here a lot?  
  
Levee: Not really I just had a feeling you wanted to see me again so I guessed you think I'd be here and I was right. Levee leaned in closer to Gunn and put her hands on his chest and started feeling on his chest.  
  
Levee: Nice, do you work out?  
  
Gunn: Yeah you could say that, in my line of work it helps you stay fit.  
  
Levee: So what exactly is your line of work?  
  
Gunn: I work for Angel Investigations-  
  
Levee: You know Angel, he's the vamp with the soul right?  
  
Gunn: Yeah, how do you-  
  
Levee: I know more than you think.  
  
Levee leans in closer and Gunn and her kiss passionately.  
  
Back in the Hyperion Lobby  
  
As Angel and Connor make their way out of the office Angel takes a firm grip of Connor's arm and pulls him over and sits him next to Dawn.  
  
Angel: Remember what I told you.  
  
Connor: Yeah I know.  
  
Angel then turned around and walks over to where Buffy, Cordelia and Fred are seated across the lobby.  
  
Connor: Dawn I am sorry for the way I acted I don't know what got into me.  
  
Dawn was literally shocked that Connor sounded sincere when he apologized to her.  
  
Dawn: Do you have a sudden change of attitude because you daddy's forcing you to?  
  
Connor: I really am sorry Dawn, can we start over or something.  
  
Dawn: Fine whatever.  
  
Connor: So is it true that my dad and your sister were in love?  
  
Dawn: Yeah, I think Buffy will never love someone as much as she loved Angel again. He was like the love of her life. So your dad never told you about him and Buffy?  
  
Connor: I never really have given him the chance to, I found out about it when I over heard Cordy talking to Fred about how my dad and Buffy were in love.  
  
Dawn: You know you have a great dad you should give him more chances.  
  
Connor: You know I haven't exactly been a great son I have done some horrible things to him, I still can't believe he still loves me.  
  
Dawn: He's your dad he will always love you no matter what.  
  
Connor: So you're in LA visiting your dad right?  
  
Dawn: Yeah, I hardly really see him that much so I miss him sometimes while I'm in Sunnydale. I'm thinking about visiting him more often and spending some weekends over with him but Buffy doesn't really like our father and I have no idea why, I don't even think she trusts him. Buffy can be very overprotective and I can't believe even when  
  
it comes to my dad.  
  
Meanwhile across the lobby  
  
Angel, Cordelia, Buffy are telling Fred about old times in Sunnydale but Fred is still worried about Gunn and has no idea what to do but wait and listen to Angel, Cordelia and Buffy talk.  
  
Back in Club Static  
  
After ten seconds into their kiss Gunn backed out of the kiss.  
  
Gunn: I have to go.  
  
Gunn got up immediately and left the club, Levee was going to stop Gunn from leaving but she then noticed her boyfriend staring at her.  
  
Back in the Hyperion lobby  
  
Dawn: So how long are you going to be grounded?  
  
Connor: Well I think I'm grounded for almost three weeks.  
  
Dawn: That sucks because I want you and I to spend sometime out of this hotel before I leave.  
  
Gunn makes his way into the Hyperion Hotel. Once Gunn was inside he noticed Fred rush up to him.  
  
Fred: Charles, I was so worried, where have you been? I've tried calling you on you cell phone but you never picked up.  
  
Gunn did not know what to say but stair at Fred while staring at Fred he noticed her face change from worried to angry.  
  
Fred: Gunn is that lipstick on your mouth?  
  
Gunn instantly wiped his mouth.  
  
Gunn: No  
  
Gunn then looked up from his gaze from Fred and noticed the rest of the lobby staring at him.  
  
Gunn: Let's have this conversation upstairs.  
  
Gunn and Fred made their way upstairs.  
  
Buffy: Ok. Who was that?  
  
Angel: That was Gunn he works here.  
  
Cordelia: And he's also Fred's soon to be X boyfriend.  
  
Across the lobby.  
  
Dawn: It was getting good I wanted to find out what happened next; well it was obvious that he cheated on her. Men are dogs.  
  
Connor: Hey! You don't know what happened.  
  
Dawn: Wanna bet he cheated on her?  
  
Connor: What?  
  
Dawn: I'll bet you twenty bucks that he cheated on her.  
  
Connor: Fine.  
  
Across the lobby.  
  
Buffy was noticing the more time she spent with Angel the more she started to realize that a lot of the love she felt for Angel didn't die. Buffy was still in love with Angel and it was so hard for her to admit that to herself. Angel was noticing he still had feelings for  
  
Buffy. Cordelia was noticing Buffy and Angel flirt a little with each other.  
  
Across the lobby  
  
Connor: So you want to get out of the hotel? I know this cool club we can go to.  
  
Dawn: But you're grounded-  
  
Connor: So, we can sneak out later tonight no one will even notice.  
  
TBC Please Review!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Dawn: Are you sure, I mean you could get in huge trouble with your dad.  
  
Connor: I don't care I just want to get out of here, I promise they'll never know we were gone.  
  
Dawn: Fine whatever what club is it?  
  
Connor: It's a club I heard Gunn talk about called Club Static.  
  
Dawn: Ok. So how exactly do we get out of here you know your dad isn't exactly a night sleeper.  
  
Connor: I know but we are night sleepers so we can just say were going to sleep and I'll wait until my dad goes up and says goodnight then after that we get up get ready fast and leave though the fire escape down the hall by my room.  
  
Dawn: I don't know are you sure it's going to work?  
  
Connor: It's going to work.  
  
Dawn: Fine if we do manage to get out of the hotel, how are we going to get into the club?  
  
Connor: By just going in.  
  
Dawn: We can't just go in we have to be over twenty-one to get in.  
  
Connor: That's so stupid, well I guess we'll just sneak in the club then.  
  
Dawn: And you think it's that easy?  
  
Connor: Yes.  
  
Upstairs in Gunn's and Fred's room  
  
Fred: Charles please be honest with me, that's all I want.  
  
Gunn: I went to Club Static.  
  
Fred: Why did you go back there?  
  
Gunn: I needed to see Levee again, so I had a feeling she was going to be at the club.  
  
Fred: Why did you need to see her again?  
  
Gunn: I don't know something drew me to her.  
  
Fred: Did you see her again?  
  
Gunn: Yes.  
  
Fred: So what happened?  
  
Gunn stayed quiet.  
  
Fred: What happened!  
  
Gunn: She kissed me, Fred I'm sorry nothing else happened.  
  
Fred: Charles I would really appreciate if you get all your stuff and move into another room in the hotel and let it be a room on another floor.  
  
Gunn: Fred please, I love you, I'm sorry.  
  
Fred (angry): If that were true you wouldn't have been in a club kissing another woman. Charles please get your stuff and get out of here, I want to be alone.  
  
Gunn: Fred please-  
  
Fred: Get your stuff and get out!  
  
Downstairs  
  
Buffy: Looks like Dawn and Connor are finally getting along.  
  
Cordelia: You know they would really make a cute couple.  
  
Buffy and Angel in unison: No!  
  
Cordelia: Why? It's true.  
  
Angel: I just don't think I'm ready for that.  
  
Buffy: Me too it would be kind of weird.  
  
Cordelia (smiling): I think it would be cute.  
  
Across the lobby  
  
Connor: How about now we tell them we're going to our rooms to sleep.  
  
Dawn: Fine but I need to get my suitcase in the car first.  
  
Dawn gets up and walks towards Buffy.  
  
Dawn: Buffy where are the car keys I'm gonna get my suitcase.  
  
Buffy tosses her car keys toward Dawn and Dawn catches it.  
  
Buffy: Can you bring mines too?  
  
Dawn: Fine.  
  
Dawn exits the hotel.  
  
Connor: Dad I'm going to go to bed.  
  
Angel: Goodnight, I'll be up in a sec.  
  
Connor (sarcastically): I don't need you to tuck me in you know I'm a big boy now.  
  
Angel: Connor go to bed already.  
  
Dawn suddenly comes in with a suitcase in each hand.  
  
Dawn (yawns): I'm tired-  
  
Connor walks over to Dawn and carries her suitcase for her.  
  
Connor: You should get some sleep then.  
  
Dawn: Yeah I am sleepy.  
  
Connor: I'll take you to your room.  
  
Dawn: Goodnight Buffy see ya in the morning.  
  
Buffy: Ok. Goodnight.  
  
Dawn and Connor make there way upstairs.  
  
Connor directed Dawn to her room.  
  
Connor: Get ready, I'll come back and tell you when the coast is  
  
clear so we can leave.  
  
Dawn: Ok.  
  
Connor made his way to his room, once in his room he put on a pajama top and got into bed. Angel then enters Connor's room.  
  
Angel: Hey pal you ok. You usually don't go to sleep this early.  
  
Connor (annoyed): I'm just sleepy that's all.  
  
Angel: Ok. Goodnight, sweet dreams.  
  
Connor just stared at his dad until he left the room. Once his dad was out of his room Connor jumped out of his bed. Then he got dressed, he put a new pair of Sean John jeans and a baby blue long sleeved shirt. He then waited three minutes until he stepped out of his room and went to Dawn's room. Connor knocked and Dawn opened it immediately. Connor couldn't help but stare at Dawn; he thought she looked so hot; she wore a tight short black dress.  
  
Connor: Come on lets go.  
  
Dawn got out and followed Connor toward the fire escape window. Connor opened it and they both made they're way out. Once out they had to climb down the stairs that led to the sidewalk.  
  
Gunn decided to go down stairs and let Fred cool off.  
  
Gunn (awkward): Hey guys.  
  
Cordelia: Vision! A big slimy demon with big teeth in Club Static.  
  
They all made they're way to the weapons cabinet and gathered some weapons. Then they made there way to the club in Angel's car.  
  
Connor and Dawn snuck into the club by a window in the side of the alley.  
  
Once in the club Dawn pulled Connor to the dance floor, Connor had no idea what he was doing so he just followed Dawn's lead. Connor loved being so close to Dawn and Dawn felt the same way. Out of nowhere Dawn heard her dad's voice but it wasn't directed at her but at a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties she then heard her father say "I love you Levee please don't do this". Then all of a sudden the club's doors open and the AI team and Buffy then right at that moment a huge slimy demon appears out of nowhere, Angel drew  
  
his sword and approached the demon and chopped his head of.  
  
Angel: That was easy.  
  
Gunn: Yeah man, I was expecting a struggle or something.  
  
Buffy: We were lucky.  
  
Gunn approached the bar and saw Levee talking with an older man. When Buffy was about to leave she noticed her father was at the club with a young woman she then quickly noticed Dawn and Connor.  
  
Buffy: Dawn!!  
  
Angel then noticed Dawn and Connor as well.  
  
Angel: Connor!!  
  
Dawn went over to a very angry Buffy while Angel went over to Connor, Angel just glared at Connor and Connor glared back at Angel. Connor started to take a few steps back and bumped into a stool by the bar. Angel took a few steps forward and quickly grabbed Connor's arm and bent him over the stool. Then he smacked Connor's rear about five times when Angel spanked Connor he even used some of his vampire strength. Angel then pulled Connor up to his feet. Connor was in pain; it felt like he'd been spanked 100 times the pain was that intense it also felt like his butt was on fire. Connor wanted to start bawling his eyes out he was in pain and he was so angry and embarrassed. Angel just glared at his teary eyed son once more.  
  
Connor (yelling): Why the hell did you do that?  
  
Angel (stern): You know very well Connor and keep this attitude up and you will be over my knee later tonight.  
  
Connor (angry/mumbled): Whatever.  
  
Angel: Anyways you deserve it after tonight. Connor you have been nothing but disobedient and disrespectful and it's going to stop now. Angel took a hold of Connor's arm and led him outside of the club.  
Buffy: I never knew Angel had that in him.  
  
Dawn was literally shocked from what she just saw. Buffy's father then came walking towards them with Levee by his side.  
  
Cordelia walked up to Gunn as he watched Levee walk with the older man towards Dawn and Buffy he was confused.  
  
TBC Please Review Let me know if you want this to be a B/A or C/A fic. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Cordelia: Gunn are you ok?  
  
Gunn: Fine Gunn got up and got closer to Levee.  
  
Hank: Hey Girls I would like you to meet my girlfriend Levee. Hank was slightly drunk.  
  
Levee: Hey.  
  
Buffy was angry and shocked and so was Gunn.  
  
Dawn: Dad isn't she kind of young for you?  
  
Hank: No she's perfect she completes me.  
  
Gunn: Are you sure your talking about Levee?  
  
Levee: Gunn no.  
  
Hank: You know him? Who is he?  
  
Levee: Just an old friend.  
  
Gunn (mumbled): Not that old. Dawn: So dad how long have you and Levee been together?  
  
Hank: About 10 months now.  
  
Dawn: Why haven't you told us us about her?  
  
Cordelia just sat at the bar staring at them.  
  
Outside the club.  
  
Angel is really angry with Connor, all he wants is for Connor to show him respect, he loves his son and he wants the best for him. Connor had been very difilcult lately and Angel wasn't going to tolerate that behavior any longer. Connor was glairing at Angel with extreme anger and pain in his face. Connor was in pain, he was feeling was not only physical pain but emotional as well. Connor felt tears start to roll down his face that made him even angrier he did not want to show Angel he was hurting.  
  
Angel: Connor I love you and I will always love you but just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to permit you to be disrespectful to me or to my friends. Disobedience is something I will also not tolerate from you anymore. Go wait in the car, I'm going to go and get the others.  
  
Angel went back inside the club while Connor went and stood by the car.  
  
Angel: Guys lets go. Then Angel noticed that they really weren't quit ready to go, he got closer.  
  
Hank remained silent.  
  
Buffy: Dad?  
  
Hank really wanted to change the subject so he did. Hank: Buffy what is Dawn doing in a club? Why are you letting her be in clubs at her age? Buffy I think Dawn should live with me for a while.  
  
Buffy: I'm not letting her be in clubs at her age she came here without me knowing-  
  
Hank: Dawn already sneaks out to clubs! I think she should live with me for a while you just can't handle-  
  
Buffy: What! I'm the one who has been there Dawn ever since mom died.  
  
Dawn: No dad I'm not going to live with you Sunnydale is my home.  
  
Buffy: Dawn's staying with me where she belongs-  
  
Hank: I'm her father.  
  
Buffy: She's staying with me. Dawn lets go.  
  
Buffy and Dawn walk up to Angel and so does Cordelia.  
  
Angel: You guys ready to go?  
  
Hank: Buffy-  
  
Buffy: Lets go.  
  
They exit the club. Gunn soon followed.  
  
As they walked towards the car Dawn saw Connor standing by the car, he looked so hurt.  
  
Angel: Didn't I tell you to wait in the car?  
  
Connor ignored Angel. Connor was not looking forward for the ride home he was especially not looking forward to sit in the car, his bottom still hurt a lot, it felt like it was on fire and he felt so embarrassed.  
  
They made their way into the car, the car was going to be packed, Cordelia sat in the passenger seat and in the back seats Buffy sat in the right side Gunn sat in the middle with Dawn over his lap and Connor sat in the left side looking extremely unconvertible while he was sitting down the pain felt 10 times worse it hurt him so much that he felt tears start to form in his eyes and start to drop one by one he tried to hide it by looking out the window but Dawn noticed it and she felt bad for him.  
  
Buffy: Dawn how could you do this? I trusted you. Dawn: Buffy I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy just stayed quiet and stared out the window.  
  
Once they arrived in the hotel the first thing Connor did was walk towards the stairs.  
  
Angel: Connor.  
  
Connor stopped walking and looked at his father.  
  
Angel: When you get into your room, get changed into the pajamas Cordy gave you.  
  
Connor hated when Angel treated him like a child. Connor continued to walk to his room. Once at his room he did as he was told, he changed into his PJ's, soon after he changed he went to the bathroom to see how bad his bottom was it still hurt him a lot the pain never lessened only at times worsened especially when he was sitting in the car. He pulled the backside of his pajama bottom along with his boxer shorts and turned around with his bottom facing the mirror, he turned his head back to the mirror and he couldn't believe what he saw it was red while staring at his bottom he heard Angel come in, he quickly pulled up the backside of his pajama bottom and boxer shorts.  
  
Angel: What are you doing?  
  
Connor: Nothing.  
  
Angel: Connor we need to talk.  
  
Downstairs in the lobby  
  
Buffy was really upset with Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Buffy I'm sorry-  
  
Buffy: I'm really angry right now we'll talk when I've cooled off a little.  
  
Buffy made her way upstairs to her guest room. Dawn just sat in the lobby's sofa sulking and thinking about Connor and hoped Angel wasn't being to hard on him.  
  
Cordelia: Gunn was that Levee in the club the same Levee I had a vision about?  
  
Gunn: Yeah.  
  
Cordelia: This is too weird and she's Buffy's dad's girlfriend.  
  
Gunn: There's something weird about that girl I can say that for sure.  
  
In the lobby. Buffy made her way back downstairs and sat next to Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Buffy I said I was sorry, besides that I'm worried about dad there's something off about his girlfriend.  
  
Buffy: I know I think ever since he's been with her he's been different.  
  
Upstairs in Connor's room  
  
Angel: What's wrong why do you keep on acting out?  
  
Connor remained silent.  
  
Angel: I guess this is one of your little fazes then, but it won't go unpunished Connor your old enough to know right from wrong. Well you already got part of your punishment in the club the rest of your punishment is since you were already grounded I'm adding on to your last punishments so I'm adding a month, you are not to leave the hotel and anything that is entertaining you are not allowed to do. Do you understand?  
  
Connor: Yes.  
  
Angel: So how's the behind?  
  
Connor: It hurts.  
  
Angel: I hope you learned something from this.  
  
Connor stayed silent.  
  
Angel: I'm sorry I had to do that-  
  
Connor: You had to do that; you didn't have to do that.  
  
Angel: I thought I did, I had no other idea how to handle the situation.  
  
Angel: I never thought parenting would be this difficult.  
  
Connor just glared at Angel.  
  
Angel: Get in bed and go to sleep goodnight.  
  
Angel watched Connor get in bed, Connor laid down on his stomach to go to sleep, there was no way he could sleep on his back his bottom hurt too much, Connor felt miserable. Angel hated being so strict with Connor but Connor gave him no other choice, so Angel is making Connor learn the hard way. As soon as Connor was in bed Angel left his room.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Angel made his way down stairs and made his way to the office to brood. While in his office he could hear Buffy and Dawn talking in the lobby.  
  
Buffy: Dawn you are so grounded.  
  
Dawn: I know and I'm sorry, Buffy I'm worried about dad.  
  
Buffy: He's fine and looks like he's in love with a woman who looks like she's around my age.  
  
Dawn: He should have told us something. 10 months is a long time.  
  
Buffy: I know but that's dad for you. I've noticed he's been acting weird ever since he's meet this woman, like he's under a spell or something and I don't think its love.  
  
Dawn: We need to find out more about this woman.  
  
Buffy: We will tomorrow, you should get upstairs and get some rest. Dawn nodded and went upstairs.  
  
Buffy gets up goes into Angel's office.  
  
Buffy: Hey how's everything with Connor?  
  
Angel: Complicated so how's everything with your dad and Dawn?  
  
Buffy: Dawn was just being Dawn and my dad was just weird I think he's under a spell or something he's not himself he hasn't been for awhile.  
  
Angel: That Levee girl was kind of weird.  
  
Buffy: I'm going to look into it tomorrow but right now I'm beat.  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
All Angel wanted to do was tell Buffy was how much he loves her and how much he hasn't stopped loving her, but the words couldn't come out.  
  
Buffy: Angel are you ok?  
  
Angel: Yeah fine I just wanted to tell you I'm here for you whenever you need me.  
  
Buffy: I know Buffy then made her way to her room and went to sleep.  
  
Connor was trying to get to sleep but couldn't. Connor suddenly heard a knock on his bedroom door. The first thought that came to his mind was his dad came back to scold him more. But it wasn't his dad it was Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Hey Connor I just wanted to check if you were still alive your dad was pretty mad.  
  
Connor: I'm alive you want to come in?  
  
Dawn made her way into Connor's room and closed the door and they both sat down on his bed.  
  
Fred was in her room looking at some old pictures of her and Gunn then sees Cordy make her way into the room.  
  
Cordelia: Hey Fred what happened between you and Gunn?  
  
Fred: We're though, over with, done he doesn't love me I'm not sure he ever did. Fred then hears her phone ring and she answers it.  
  
Fred: Hello.  
  
Wesley: Hello Fred?  
  
Fred: Yeah Wesley it's me it's been a long time since I spoken with you how's everything?  
  
Wesley: Good and you?  
  
Fred: Gunn and me broke up.  
  
Wesley: I'm so sorry Fred is there anything I can do?  
  
Fred: No, look Wesley I'm really tired I'm gonna have to let you go.  
  
Wesley: Good-bye Fred.  
  
Fred: Bye Wesley.  
  
Fred hangs up the phone and turns toward Cordelia.  
  
Fred: Cordelia I'm tired can we talk tomorrow?  
  
Cordelia: Sure goodnight.  
  
Fred: Night  
  
Cordelia then exited Fred's room  
  
In Connor's room  
  
Dawn: So how are you feeling?  
  
Connor: I feel horrible and so embarrassed I can't believe the way my dad treated me and to top it all off he grounded me can you believe that.  
  
Dawn: Hey I'm grounded too and I lost some of the trust Buffy had in me and you have lost the little trust your dad had in you.  
  
Meanwhile Angel is walking upstairs to his room but hears voices coming out of his son's room.  
  
Connor: I hate this and I hate him telling me what to do.  
  
Dawn: He's your dad that's part of his job.  
  
All Connor wanted to do was kiss Dawn and he did but not at the right moment because just when they were kissing his dad came in and they broke apart fast.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Angel: What are you doing? You are supposed to be sleeping Connor!  
  
Dawn: It's my fault I woke him up because I wanted to talk to him I'm going to go now and go to sleep good night. Dawn exits the room.  
  
Angel: What do you think your doing kissing a girl in your room! Do you know how dangerous that can be!  
  
Connor: Dangerous? There's nothing dangerous about it.  
  
Angel: It can lead to things your quiet frankly not ready for.  
  
Connor: I am ready for sex. Forgetting about what happened between Cordelia and me.  
  
Angel: No I didn't and if you think that the little 30 seconds you had with Cordelia was real good sex then your mistaken. Connor, like I've told you before sex is supposed to be spent with someone you love and care about.  
  
Connor: But I did love and care about Cordelia  
  
Angel: I know but it's different you'll see. Anyways I don't want any girls in this room or any room alone with you is that understood?  
  
Conner: Yes  
  
Angel: Good.  
  
Connor: Dad?  
  
Angel: Yeah?  
  
Connor: Are you still mad at me?  
  
Angel: A little what you did really got me mad.  
  
Connor: Sorry  
  
Angel was shocked in how sincere his son's apology sounded.  
  
Angel: Ok. Goodnight. And Connor this time go to sleep.  
  
Connor: Goodnight. Connor then got under his covers. Angel then exited Connor's room and was making his way to his own room when he bumped into Cordelia.  
  
Angel: Hey Cor  
  
Cordelia: So how's everything with Connor?  
  
Angel: He apologized and it actually sounded sincere.  
  
Cordelia: Angel that's great.  
  
Angel: I know  
  
Cordelia: I found out that Fred and Gunn broke up.  
  
Angel: Really, those two were inseparable, I can't believe it what happened?  
  
Cordelia: Gunn happened I'll tell you tomorrow I'm going to get some sleep now.  
  
Angel: Ok. Goodnight.  
  
Cordelia: Goodnight Angel.  
  
Cordelia then left down the hall, Angel then goes into his room and picks up a novel he's been reading and sits on his favorite chair and reads his novel.  
  
Buffy had just gotten up from a good night sleep, she was thinking today was the day she had to go back to Sunnydaile, part of her didn't want to go just yet she had to many things to get straight one being her dad. Buffy goes and takes a shower meanwhile Connor sneaks into Dawn's room, Dawn was still asleep all Connor did was stair at her and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with her. Connor walked up to Dawn's bed and sat on it, Dawn suddenly woke up and saw Connor staring at her and it freaked her out.  
  
Dawn: What are you doing?  
  
Connor: Nothing.  
  
Dawn: Why are you in my room?  
  
Connor: I just wanted to see you because you're so beautiful.  
  
Dawn felt herself starting to blush Dawn: Thanks  
  
Dawn did like Connor but she didn't see herself being his girlfriend she really just wanted to be just his friend. Connor leaned in to kiss Dawn but Dawn backed away.  
  
Dawn: Connor I hope your not getting mixed signals because I want us just to be friends.  
  
Connor: Oh Ok. I have to go Connor then quickly got up and got out he was hurt, he felt so rejected, he went into his room, he spent the rest of the day in his room sulking.  
  
Buffy started to get all her things into her suitcase after she finished dressing. Buffy then went into Dawn's room to and told her to get her suitcase ready to put in the car.  
  
In Hank's house  
  
Levee: Babe where the towel?  
  
Hank got up and handed Levee a towel.  
  
Levee: Thanks. Aren't your daughters coming over tonight?  
  
Hank: Yeah  
  
Levee goes into the kitchen and takes a vile out of her purse and prepares a drink for Hank and pours the liquid that was in her vile into his cup and then goes over to him and hands him the cup and he drinks it all.  
  
Hank: I love these little drinks you always give me I can't get enough of them their so good.  
  
TBC Please Review 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Back in the Hyperion in the lobby  
  
Buffy: Dawn is your suitcase ready?  
  
Dawn: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Good it's almost dinnertime and dad said Levee has planned a delicious meal for us.  
  
Angel: Let me know how everything goes with your dad and Levee.  
  
Buffy: I will.  
  
Meanwhile Cordelia and Fred are coming down the stairs.  
  
Cordelia: Leaving so soon?  
  
Buffy: Yeah  
  
Meanwhile Gunn comes downstairs  
  
Gunn: Fred we need to talk.  
  
Fred: There's nothing to talk about.  
  
Gunn: Fred please.  
  
Fred: Fine.  
  
Fred and Gunn made their way upstairs.  
  
Angel: Have any of you guys seen Connor?  
  
Dawn: Yeah I think he's still in his room.  
  
Angel: Connor! Get down here.  
  
Connor heard his dad and went downstairs. He looked so sad and sullen while he walked downstairs. Connor was sad because from his little experience with women, women just wanted to be friends with him; he was wondering what the hell was wrong with him.  
  
Angel: Connor are you ok?  
  
Connor: Yeah  
  
Angel: Are you sure you haven't eaten anything all day.  
  
Connor just ignored Angel and he went over to where Buffy and Dawn were and said good-bye to them and so did Angel and Cordelia. Angel noticed something was wrong with Connor because he looked so depressed. Angel was sad himself seeing Buffy go but this time he's going to make sure Buffy and him keep in touch more, Angel was also sad because he couldn't find the right moment to tell Buffy how he felt about her, he had a feeling she didn't love him anyways but he was wrong Buffy did still have feelings for him. Buffy just felt the same way Angel did; she thought Angel was over her.  
  
Buffy and Dawn made their way out of the hotel and made their way in Buffy's car to their dad's house. Once in their dad's home they notice their dad acting weird.  
  
Hank: Hey girls I want to let you two know that Levee and I are going to get married later tonight, I love her more than life. Hank said that while hugging Levee. Buffy: What? Are you kidding?  
  
Hank: No Buffy I'm serious and I want you and your sister to be there.  
  
Dawn: Dad I don't trust her.  
  
Hank: Why? She's been nothing but nice to you.  
  
Buffy: So Levee what type of demon are you?  
  
Hank: Buffy have you gone insane, what the hell are you talking about?  
  
Back in the Hyperion  
  
The whole gang was in the lobby  
  
Angel: Connor is your room clean?  
  
Connor: Yeah kind of.  
  
Angel: Kind of? Go clean your room.  
  
Connor: Fine! Connor got up angrily and started to go upstairs but stopped when he heard Cordelia say she had a vision about a huge nasty demon being after Levee in Doug's home and she also said she saw Dawn getting injured. Connor really wanted to help fight the demon as he saw his father and is friends gather up the weapons they were going to use to fight. He couldn't forget he was grounded which meant he couldn't leave the hotel and fight demons but he really wanted to go to he asked.  
  
Connor: Dad can I please go?  
  
Angel: Did you forget you're grounded?  
  
Connor: No, but I really want to help I've started to care about Dawn and Buffy so I want to help make sure they're ok.  
  
Angel: Fine get the weapons your going to use.  
  
While Connor got his weapon he was glad his dad his dad was letting him go along even though he was grounded.  
  
The Fang Gang leaves the Hyperion and make their way to Buffy's dad house.  
  
TBC Please Review 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
In Hanks home  
  
Buffy: Dad I seriously think this woman has done something to you your not aware of yet  
  
Levee: Buffy- Just then a huge demon bursts in though a window.  
  
Demon: Levee long time no see.  
  
Hank: What the hell is this thing someone call the police.  
  
Buffy: We don't need the police I can take this thing.  
  
Hank: No you can't, this thing is huge.  
  
Dawn: Yes she can she's a slayer dad.  
  
Hank: What? Hank sees Buffy kick the huge demon in the chest and sees the demon fly across the room and the wall.  
  
Just then the Fang Gang enters. Angel sees the demon getting up and goes toward it with his sword. The demon then grabs Angel's sword and tosses it out a window.  
  
Levee: Burthow stop!  
  
Gunn: You know this demon?  
  
Burthow: Yeah Levee and me go way back, you know what I want Levee.  
  
Levee: I know and you'll get it.  
  
Burthow: Meet me during sunrise at our spot.  
  
Levee: Ok.  
  
The demon then leaves.  
  
Buffy: What the hell was that all about?  
  
Hank: You knew that thing?  
  
Levee remained silent.  
  
Buffy: I knew she was a demon.  
  
Hank: I need a drink  
  
Connor: Dawn are you all right?  
  
Dawn: Yeah, fine.  
  
Levee suddenly disappeared out of everyone's sight.  
  
Hank: I think I'm going crazy this can't be happening.  
  
Buffy: It is happening you were going a demon.  
  
Hank: I'm still going to marry her I love her she's my life but I am upset about her knowing this demon, he can hurt her.  
  
Buffy: She has definitely has done something to you.  
  
Angel: Well I'm going to head back to the hotel now.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Angel saw Connor staring at Dawn like he was in a trance.  
  
Angel: Connor lets go.  
  
Connor: Bye Dawn  
  
Dawn: Bye  
  
The Fang Gang made their way back to the hotel. Connor in his sulking way went to his room. Everyone noticed something was wrong with him.  
  
Gunn: Something's wrong with that boy.  
  
Fred: He's a teenager I'll pass.  
  
Angel: I hope so.  
  
Cordelia: I think you should talk to him he needs you right now.  
  
Angel: I know I will.  
  
Wesley then comes into the hotel.  
  
Wesley: Hey I got some info from my sources about this Levee girl, it seems that she's a manue demon, which means she can make any male fall in love with her by an aroma that comes out of her pours.  
  
Angel: Thanks Lorne  
  
Gunn: Fred did you hear that it wasn't my fault I kissed Levee. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Fred: Charles I don't know what to say.  
  
Gunn: Fred I love you  
  
Fred: I love you too  
  
Fred and Gunn hug and kiss and make they're way upstairs to their room Wesley stairs at them with jealousy written all over his face.  
  
Angel: Ok I'm gonna call Buffy and tell her this. Angel calls Buffy and tells her everything.  
  
In Hank's house  
  
Buffy: Angel just told me everything and now I have a better understanding to why dad is in love with Levee. She's a manue demon.  
  
Dawn: A What?  
  
Buffy: A demon that can make a man fall in love with them because of a aroma that comes out of their pours.  
  
Hank: Yeah right who's feeding you this garbage I am deeply in love with Levee and it's not because of some stupid aroma.  
  
Buffy: Well I think otherwise. Where is your love now?  
  
Hank: I don't know  
  
Buffy: You don't even know her, she's a lieing demon.  
  
Hank just looked at Buffy and went to his room quietly.  
  
Dawn: When are we going back to sunnydaile?  
  
Buffy: With everything that's going on proberbly tomorrow.  
  
Dawn: I'm already starting to miss sunnydaile.  
  
Buffy: How are things between you and Connor?  
  
Dawn: Not good I like him but he's kinda weird he frecked me out this mourning, when I woke up he was sitting on my bed stairing at me. He tried to kiss me and I backed away from him and made it clear I just wanted to be friends, which is kinda true because I don't like long distance relationships. Anyways I noticed Angel cheaking you out a few times .  
  
Buffy: What? Angel and I are over.  
  
Dawn: Your relationship might be over but the feelings I sense are still there.  
  
Buffy: I sensed something between him and Cordelia.  
  
Dawn: Buffy you really need to talk with him before we go.  
  
Buffy: Your right I will.  
  
In the Hyperion  
  
Connor is sulking in his room. Angel walks towards his room and walks in. He startles Connor when he walks in.  
  
Angel: Hey buddy everything is ok.  
  
Connor: Fine  
  
Angel: Are you sure you don't look fine  
  
Connor: I said I'm fine can you just leave me alone  
  
Angel: No. I want to know what's wrong with you  
  
Connor: Nothing is wrong  
  
Angel: Did something happen between you and Dawn?  
  
Connor: She doesn't want to be with me. Happy now?  
  
Angel: Connor I'm sorry It's just part of life your still very young you'll find someone don't worry.  
  
Connor: I really liked her dad but I messed up somehow It's all my fault she doesn't like me anymore, there's something wrong with me  
  
Angel goes and sits next to Connor on his bed.  
  
Angel: There's nothing wrong with you, your still new at dating.  
  
Connor: There is something wrong with me I don't even know what the hell I am ,I'm the son of two vampires that alone will make a girl not want to date me.  
  
Angel: Connor girl's are going to date you because of who you are not what you are.  
  
Connor: Whatever.  
  
Angel: You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself right now  
  
Connor: No I don't  
  
Angel: Yes you do, It's getting late you should get in bed.  
  
Connor: It's not even late Angel goes over to one of Connor's drawers and takes a pair if his pj's out and thows it to him. Angel: Yes it is now put your pajamas and get in bed. Reluctantly Connor obeyed.  
  
Angel: Goodnight son  
  
Angel then turned off Connor's light and closed the door on his way out. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Back in Hank's house  
  
Buffy went to her father's room to talk with him some more but he was gone she looked all over the house for him but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Dawn: I'm worried about dad.  
  
Buffy went over to the phone and called Angel  
  
Meanwhile in the hotel  
  
Gunn, Fred, Cordelia and Lorne are in the lobby doing research on Levee. Then Angel comes downstairs.  
  
Cordelia: So how's Connor?  
  
Angel: Fine.  
  
Ever since Angel found out that Cordelia didn't really have sex with his son but a demon posing as Cordelia did he didn't feel anger when she said his name. Connor hasn't found out yet that he actually had sex with a demon and not Cordelia; Angel is just trying to find the right time to tell him.  
  
The phone rings and and Angel goes over and answers it.  
  
Angel: Hello  
  
Buffy: Angel my dad did a disappearing act on Dawn and me tonight we have no idea where he could be.  
  
Angel: You guys can come over continue doing more research on this Levee girl maybe it can help to find you dad.  
  
Buffy: Alright Angel I'll see you in a bit.  
  
Angel: Ok.  
  
Cordelia: Was that Buffy?  
  
Angel: Yeah she's on her way over now  
  
Angel was cut off when Cordy had a vision  
  
Cordelia: Levee and Hank are in the old abandoned Cavel factory by the eastside docks and there's a teenage girl with them.  
  
Buffy: Dawn don't worry about dad we'll find him  
  
Dawn and Buffy made their way inside the hotel.  
  
Cordelia: Good timing guys I just had a vision your dad is with Levee and they're in an old factory Angel knows where it is.  
  
Angel: Yeah, Buffy you and me can go and check out this factory while Cordelia and the others continue to do research on Levee.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs in Connor's room, Connor had been tossing and turning in his bed and then he all of a sudden started screaming "no" his heart was racing, he felt so confused and scared.  
  
Downstairs Angel heard Connor's scream and immediately ran upstairs.  
  
Angel: Connor are you ok.  
  
When Angel saw Connor he looked so scared and pale.  
  
Connor just nodded, he was so confused.  
  
Angel: What happened? Why did you scream?  
  
Connor didn't want to tell his dad his dream he felt kind of embarrassed about it.  
  
Connor: It was nothing; I don't even remember what happened.  
  
Angel: Connor I don't have time for this, I know your lying to me, when I come back from helping Buffy get her dad back you and can talk about this ok. Cordy will bring you a warm cup of milk to help you get back to sleep.  
  
Angel then exited his room and went downstairs  
  
When Angel came down all eyes were on him.  
  
Angel: Connor's fine, Cordelia can you take a warm cup of milk up for him please.  
  
Cordelia: Sure.  
  
Buffy and Angel stated to make their way to the factory while the rest of the fang gang did research on Levee.  
  
When Cordelia entered Connor's room with his cup of milk she noticed how sad he looked.  
  
Cordelia: Hey Connor  
  
She then handed him the cup of milk, he then took a few sips of it.  
  
Cordelia: You ok.  
  
Connor: Fine.  
  
Cordelia then walked out of his room then joined everyone in the lobby researching.  
  
Buffy and Angel made they're way into the factory but it was empty but Angel did hear someone breathing. Angel went and looked behind a huge box and found a girl sleeping. She was dressed all in black and she had a liquor bottle almost empty in her hands. Buffy followed and saw her as well.  
  
Angel: I think this is the girl Cordy saw in her vision.  
  
Angel then tapped the girl on the shoulder and the girl woke up  
  
Angel: Hey I'm Angel and this is Buffy what's your name.  
  
Girl: None of you business now leave me alone.  
  
Buffy: Look you could be in serious danger, do you know a woman named Levee?  
  
Girl: No!  
  
Angel: Come on your going to have to come with us it's not safe here.  
  
Girl: This is my home I am safe here.  
  
Then the drunken girl passed out. Angel picked her up and took her to the hotel with him and Buffy.  
  
Angel entered along with Buffy and the passed out girl in his arms.  
  
Cordelia: That's the same girl from my vision.  
  
Gunn: So I you didn't find Buffy's pops.  
  
Buffy: We only found this girl in the factory that's all they're was no sign of my dad or Levee.  
  
Angel: I'm going to take the girl to lay down into one our guest rooms.  
  
As he said that he made his way upstairs and did that. As he put the girl down on the bed he noticed that the girl looked young like in her teens.  
  
He exited the room and as he was walking down the hall he heard a glass break in Connor's room. He then entered Connor's room and saw Connor seated on his bed looking down at the shattered that was once a glass cup. Connor then noticed his dad looking at him.  
  
Connor: It was an accident it fell.  
  
Connor was getting out of bed to clean up the glass on the floor but was stopped by Angel.  
  
Angel: I'll get it.  
  
Angel went to a hall closet and got a broom and swept the glass up and put the glass in a trashcan Connor had in his room.  
  
Angel: Connor I need you to be honest with me, talk to me tell me what's wrong with you.  
  
Connor: I'm fine-  
  
Angel: Connor! No you can't lie to me.  
  
Connor: I just had a bad dream earlier that's all and it's got me a little on the edge.  
  
Angel: What was the dream about?  
  
Connor: I don't want to talk about it now.  
  
Angel: Fine I'll let you go back to sleep.  
  
Angel left his room and went downstairs.  
  
TBC Please Review 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Once Angel joined the rest of the gang downstairs he couldn't help and wonder what was wrong with Connor. Buffy saw Angel brooding and went up to him to find out what was on his mind.  
  
Buffy: Hey everything's ok. with Connor?  
  
Angel: I don't know he's acting kind of weird.  
  
Buffy: Don't worry Dawn does all the time it's part of being a teenager.  
  
Angel: I think it's more than that-  
  
Then suddenly Hank then burst though the Hyperion's double doors and ran toward Buffy.  
  
Hank: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Dad I've been so worried are you all right?  
  
Hank: Fine-  
  
Dawn: Dad I've been so worried. Were you with Levee?  
  
Hank: Levee who's Levee?  
  
Dawn: You can't be serious  
  
Buffy: Levee is the woman you're engaged to.  
  
Hank: I'm not engaged and certainly not with anyone called Levee.  
  
Buffy: So you don't know Levee at all?  
  
Hank: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Buffy: What? How did you know we were here?  
  
Habk: A strange man told me that you were in here he's the one who brought me here.  
  
Buffy: How did the man look like?  
  
Hank: I don't really remember.  
  
Dawn: I'm so glad your ok.  
  
Buffy: Me too.  
  
Buffy and Dawn hug their dad.  
  
Angel: Levee is certainly up to something we really have to find her and stop whatever she's going to do before it's too late.  
  
Buffy: Your right.  
  
Fred: We need to do as much research on Levee as we can.  
  
Angel: Yeah we really need to know how dangerous she is and we need to be prepared to take her on.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs  
  
The strange drunken girl wakes up and looks around the room she's in and is confused where she is. While she was walking out of the room she tripped and fell on the floor. Connor woke up to the thump he heard, he got up quietly to check out what the noise was. As he made his way out of his room he bumped into a strange girl who wrenched in the smell of alcohol.  
  
Nicole: Get the fuck out of my way.  
  
Connor: What are you doing here? Who are you?  
  
Nicole: None of you business bitch.  
  
Connor recognized her from somewhere then he remembered the nightmare he had and she was in it he killed her by accident and it felt so real to him. Connor took a firm hold of her arm and ignored her protests to let her go a led her downstairs  
  
Connor: Dad! This girl was upstairs probably trying to-  
  
Angel: Connor it's all right, she's in danger so she's going to stay with us for a bit.  
  
Nicole: I am? When did I say I was staying here with you dorks?  
  
Nicole tried to get out of Connor's hold, she then punched him in the face then she kicked him in the stomach. Connor got so mad at this he punched her in the face and it knocked her out.  
  
Angel: Connor!  
  
Everyone in the lobby was looking at Connor like he was crazy.  
  
Connor: I didn't hit her that hard, anyways she hit me first.  
  
Angel: Gunn can you take her upstairs. Gunn went and picked up Nicole and took her upstairs.  
  
Dawn: I can't believe you just hit a girl.  
  
Connor: So she hit me.  
  
Cordelia: Connor you have super strength you could of killed her.  
  
Angel: Cordelia's right Connor you should have known better.  
  
Connor was already getting frustrated, he thought to himself that he didn't do nothing wrong, he didn't understand why they were treating him like he was the one that started everything.  
  
Connor: She's the one that started everything can't you people see that!  
  
Dawn: Your so immature Connor.  
  
Connor: Look who's talking.  
  
Angel: That's enough! Connor you going to apologize to that girl when she comes to.  
  
Connor: What? I'm not apologizing she needs to apologize to me.  
  
Angel: You are going to apologize-  
  
Connor: You can't make me.  
  
Angel: Yes I can and I will if I have to.  
  
Angel just glared at Connor with a look telling him not to go any further.  
  
Connor just shrugged off the look his dad was giving him.  
  
Angel: I don't want to argue wit you anymore on this, stop acting like a child already.  
  
Connor: I'm not a child you just love treating me like one.  
  
Angel: Only because you act like one, when you start acting like a young adult I'll treat you like one.  
  
Connor was staring to get really mad at this point and Angel noticed it. Angel grabbed Connor by the arm pushed him to sit down on the sofa outside his office.  
  
Angel: Connor stay seated here until you've cooled off and when you're done cooling off then you and me can have a civil conversation. Connor just glared at his father.  
  
Angel then walked away from Connor leaving Connor really pissed off.  
  
Lorne then came downstairs.  
  
Lorne: What with all the-  
  
Hank: What the hell is that!  
  
Buffy: Dad it's ok he's a friend.  
  
Lorne: The name's Lorne.  
  
Lorne reached out his hand for a handshake and Hank shook it. Hank was confused.  
  
Hank: Hank  
  
Connor: He's a demon I hope you know demons don't really make good friends.  
  
Hank quickly took away his hand from the handshake.  
  
Angel: Connor! I don't want to hear another word from you.  
  
Hank: A demon?  
  
Buffy: It's all right he's good.  
  
Dawn: So what's up with that girl Connor brought down earlier?  
  
Angel: I don't know we don't even know her name.  
  
TBC Please Review 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Gunn joined the rest of the group after he deposited the girl in a room upstairs to rest. Lorne noticed Connor sitting sullenly on the couch.  
  
Lorne: What did junior do this time?  
  
Dawn cracked a smile and Connor noticed it.  
  
Gunn: He punched a girl-  
  
Connor: She punched me first!  
  
Cordelia: You really need to start controlling yourself.  
  
Angel: He will if I have something to do with it. Connor are you done cooling off?  
  
Connor just ignored Angel.  
  
Angel: Fine have it that way I guess your going to get really acquainted with that sofa.  
  
Angel: Buffy, you guys are more welcome to stay here at the hotel.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Angel we'll take you up on your offer.  
  
Dawn: You look like you've been though hell dad you should get some rest.  
  
Hank: I'm all right sweetie.  
  
Buffy: So dad you don't remember anything that happened earlier.  
  
Hank: To tell you the truth I don't remember anything that happened in the past year.  
  
Buffy: That's so strange. Dad you should get some rest.  
  
Hank: Yeah I am feeling tired.  
  
Fred: I can show you to a room if you like.  
  
Hank nodded and Fred and him went upstairs. Soon after Gunn followed.  
  
Dawn: I'm worried about dad who knows what Levee did to him.  
  
Buffy: He's fine, safe here with us now. Dawn we really need to get back to Sunnydaile by tomorrow you can't be missing too much school. Dawn: I think dad should come with us.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I'm going to talk to him about that.  
  
Angel: Buffy you won't have to worry about Levee we'll take care of that.  
  
Buffy: I know you will.  
  
Buffy really didn't want to go without telling Angel she'll miss him so much again when she's back in Sunnydaile she's planning on talking to him over the phone of course but it won't be the same as it is now when she can look into his eyes, into his soul. Angel really didn't want Buffy to go, he still had strong feelings for her but he still believed she deserved better  
  
Buffy: Angel  
  
Angel: Buffy  
  
They both said each other's name at the same time and smiled at each other.  
  
Angel: You go first.  
  
Buffy: I just wanted to know if we could talk privately.  
  
Angel: Yeah I would really like that we could talk in my office.  
  
Buffy and Angel went inside the office.  
  
Buffy: Angel I don't know how to say this.  
  
Angel: Say what? Just tell me.  
  
Buffy leaned over toward Angel and started kissing him passionately.  
  
Buffy: I still love you.  
  
Angel: I still love you too and I always will but I still believe you deserve better.  
  
Outside the office on the sofa Connor was hearing Buffy and Angel's conversation he couldn't believe they still loved each other after all that time they were apart. Dawn went up to Connor and sat next to him.  
  
Dawn: So what's going on in there?  
  
Connor: Buffy and my dad are talking.  
  
Dawn: I know that, what are they talking about? I know you can hear them with your super hearing.  
  
Connor: How about you ask them when they come out.  
  
Dawn just glared at Connor.  
  
Cordelia and Lorne went over and sat by the teens that were glairing at each other.  
  
Dawn: I'm gonna go check on my dad.  
  
While she said that she went upstairs.  
  
Cordelia: Connor are you feeling better?  
  
Connor: Why should I feel any better?  
  
Buffy then came out of the office and quietly went upstairs. Angel then came out looking more pale than usual and sat down next to Connor.  
  
Cordelia: Angel talk to Connor and most importantly listen to him because I have a feeling something is bothering him.  
  
Connor: There's nothing! -  
  
Cordelia: Don't even start with saying that there's nothing wrong because everyone can tell that there's something wrong with you.  
  
Lorne: I'm even getting a vibe that there's wrong with junior here.  
  
Connor: Take your little vibes and shove-  
  
Angel: Connor that's enough I'm not going to let you disrespect Lorne like that. Apologize to him.  
  
Connor just stared at his own lap.  
  
Angel: Now!  
  
Connor (muttered): Sorry.  
  
He said that while staring down he didn't want to make eye contact with either his dad or Lorne.  
  
Cordelia: Connor we love you and we want the best for you don't shut us out.  
  
Connor heard what Cordelia said but acted like he didn't hear her.  
  
Angel: Come on we can talk in your room.  
  
Angel got up and walked upstairs to Connor's room and Connor reluctantly followed him to his room. Angel went and sat on Connor's bed and sat on it and motioned Connor to sit next to him.  
  
Angel: So what's on your mind?  
  
Connor: You treat me like I'm an idiot sometimes and that really bother's me also I think I'm going to kill somebody.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Connor: That girl that's staying here tonight well remember that nightmare I had well she was in it and I killed her it felt so real.  
  
Angel: It's just probably a coincidence she probably just looks like the girl in your dream. How did the girl in your dream die?  
  
Connor: I had a dagger and the girl and I were fighting and I stabbed her, I tripped over a stupid rock, I remember seeing her blood all over my hands it was.  
  
Angel: It was just a dream but you really need to start controlling yourself like when you punched her that could have killed her.  
  
Connor: I know, I understand.  
  
Angel: Connor I'm sorry if I've been treating you like an idiot I don't do intentionally it's just hard for me to accept you're a young man now just a few months ago you were a baby I just feel I have to protect you I just don't want to lose you again.  
  
Connor: I'm sorry for acting childish sometimes, I did miss out on a childhood so that might be the reason for my childish actions and don't worry your not going to lose me again.  
  
Angel: Connor you're my son I love you, you're the best thing in my life.  
  
Angel then embraced Connor with a hug.  
  
TBC Please Review If you guys have any ideas in the direction you want this fic to go please tell me. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Connor for the first time in his life felt safe as Angel hugged him, once Angel and Connor finished hugging, Angel said good night to Connor and Connor said goodnight back to Angel, then Angel exited his room.  
  
Connor felt kind of relieved that he opened up to his dad about how he felt and about his nightmare. He was still scared though when he was around Nicole he felt so angry that he even punched her he couldn't control his anger when he was near her. Connor couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to go and get something to drink as he was exiting his room he saw Nicole exiting a window down the hall, he acted like he never saw anything, he continued to make his way downstairs to get himself a glass of water.  
In Buffy's hotel room  
  
Buffy: Dad I think you should come to Sunnydaile with Dawn and me.  
  
Hank: I don't know Buffy-  
  
Dawn: Please dad come with us.  
  
Hank: Fine but only until things settle down here.  
  
Dawn: Great  
  
Buffy: We should go back to your place and pack a few of your things.  
  
Hank: When are you planning on going back to Sunnydaile?  
  
Buffy: I was planning by tonight. Dawn has school tomorrow.  
  
Hank: We should go now and pack a few of my things then.  
  
Buffy, Dawn and Hank made their way downstairs.  
  
Buffy: Dawn you should stay here we'll be back fast.  
  
Dawn just nodded and watched Buffy and her dad leave.  
  
Connor came walking toward Dawn from behind.  
  
Connor: Where are they going?  
  
Dawn jumped Connor had startled her.  
  
Dawn tuned around to face Connor.  
  
Dawn: They went to pick up a few of my dad's things; he's coming with us to Sunnydaile.  
  
Connor took a sip of his water and just stared at her, he really freaked Dawn out when he would stare at her like this.  
  
Dawn: Do I have something on my face or something?  
  
Connor: No  
  
Connor then made his way upstairs to his room.  
  
Dawn went and sat down on a sofa and waited for Buffy and her dad to get back she really thought Connor was kind of weird. Dawn fell asleep on the sofa a half an hour later she was awakened by Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Dawn wake up  
  
Dawn: Your back already that was fast, so are we leaving tonight?  
  
Buffy: Maybe 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Burthow: Levee sweetheart come here. Are plan it not going as smoothly as it should be going.  
  
Levee walked over to Burthow and sat on his lap.  
  
Levee: I know I got into an argument with Hank recently and I got so mad that I revealed my true face, that really freaked him out so I had one of my friends erase his memory of me I can't let nobody know what I really am, we're the last of our kind we need to watch out for each other.  
  
Burthow: We still need Nicole to help us out.  
  
Levee: I don't like her; She's a pathetic drunk.  
  
Burthow: With her on our side we could do a lot of things that we couldn't do without her.  
  
Levee: You may be right but I still don't like her.  
  
In the Hyperion  
  
Buffy walked towards Angel's room and knocked on his door.  
  
Buffy really wanted Angel for herself she loved him so much that it hurts her to think that Angel doesn't want to be with her, she truly believes she will never love another man as much as she loves Angel. Angel heard the footsteps coming towards his door and the knocking. As he got closer to his door to open, he knew it was Buffy he smelled her scent he love her scent he too believed he would never love another woman has much as he loves Buffy, he loves her so much that he wants her to be happy, he still believes he can't make her happy.  
  
Angel opens his door.  
  
Angel: Hey Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Angel we have to stop avoiding our feelings I know you still love me you told me so, and I still love you with all my heart.  
  
Angel: Buffy I can't make you happy, you deserve better.  
  
Buffy: Your all I need Angel, without you I can't be happy.  
  
Angel: Buffy are you sure? Don't you want to have kids?  
  
Buffy: Angel I love you your all I need to be happy and as for kids we can always adopt.  
  
Angel: I love you Buffy I do, I just want you to be happy-  
  
Buffy: And I will with you.  
  
Buffy and Angel then started to kiss passionately  
  
Nicole wandered the streets of L.A. with no place to go, she was a runaway, she ran away from her abusive adopted parents. She thought about Connor, who had punched her earlier, she had a funny feeling about him, she really disliked him and she didn't even know him.  
  
Connor was too thinking about Nicole, he didn't he even know her and he really disliked her as well. He couldn't go to sleep he had too much on his mind so he decided to go after Nicole. He got out of bed and got changed, once he was changed he thought about how angry his dad would be if he found out he left the hotel while he's grounded but he really wanted to find this mysterious girl so he took a risk and snuck out though his bed room window.  
  
In Angel's room  
  
Angel broke away from the kiss  
  
Angel: What about Sunnydaile?  
  
Buffy: I was thinking about moving here in L.A.  
  
Angel: But you're the slayer of Sunnydaile-  
  
Buffy: I know that, I'll visit Sunnydaile and slay as much as I can, and anyways Spike, Willow, Xander and Anya are there and they will slay as much as they can. It's going to be all right Angel we're going to be all right.  
  
Angel: I guess it won't hurt to us try, I just want you to be happy Buffy.  
  
Buffy: And I will with you and only you.  
  
Angel: I feel the same way.  
  
Connor followed Nicole's scent practically all over L.A., he eventually found her in an alley sleeping next to a dumpster she looked so peaceful asleep there. She had a bottle of liquor in her hands. Connor stood there for a moment and stared at her, he thought to himself if this was the girl that was in his nightmare he wasn't so sure at that moment. He leaned forward and tapped her shoulder. Connor: Girl wake up.  
  
Nicole was startled as she woke up and saw Connor staring at her.  
  
Nicole: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Connor: There was a reason my father brought you to the hotel your not safe out here, your in danger-  
  
Nicole: I'm not in danger I'm fine. Nicole started to walk away.  
  
Connor: You are in danger, Cordy had a vision and you were in it-  
  
Nicole: A vision? You expect me to believe that shit.  
  
Connor: It's true  
  
Nicole started to walk away again.  
  
Connor: I'm Connor what's your name?  
  
Nicole just ignored him and continued to walk away.  
  
Connor: Wait just let me know your name at least  
  
As Nicole walked away she yelled her name.  
  
Nicole: Nicole!  
  
Connor then ran up to her.  
  
Connor: Why don't you come back with me to the hotel?  
  
Nicole: Why should I?  
  
Connor: Because you'll be safe and when the others find out your gone they'll be worried and come find you. Believe me staying in the hotel is much better than staying on the streets.  
  
Nicole: What you lived in the streets or something?  
  
Connor: Yeah my dad kicked me out once.  
  
Nicole: What the hell did you do?  
  
Connor: I hurt him, I don't really want to talk about it, so.are you coming with me or not?  
  
Nicole: Fine lets blow.  
  
Connor and Nicole made their way back to the hotel. Connor was really hoping Angel didn't know he was gone when they get back.  
  
Meanwhile in Angel's bedroom.  
  
Buffy: My dad will be happy that we'll be here in L.A. So will I, I have too many bad memories in Sunnydaile, I think it will be a good thing for me to live here in L.A. with you. How do you think Connor will react with Dawn and I living here?  
  
Angel: I don't know hopefully he will accept you and Dawn as a part of our lives.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
In Angel's bedroom  
  
Buffy leans against Angel and hugs him.  
  
Buffy: I have a feeling everything will work out the way it's supposed to.  
  
Angel: I hope it does because the last thing I want is for you to get hurt.  
  
Buffy: Hurting is a part of life but being with you seems to make pain disappear.  
  
Angel: I just don't want to be the one who hurts you.  
  
Buffy starts kissing Angel passionately. Then they're interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Cordelia: Angel it's me we need to talk.  
  
Angel had an idea of what Cordelia wanted to talk about.  
  
Angel: Come in.  
  
When Cordelia entered she was shocked to find Buffy in Angel's bedroom.  
  
Cordelia: Buffy hey, did I interrupt anything?  
  
Buffy: No I was just leaving.  
  
Cordelia: So are you leaving for Sunnydaile tonight?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Then Buffy hurriedly exited Angel's room.  
  
Angel: So you wanted to talk to me?  
  
Cordelia: Yeah. it's about Connor, I really think we should tell him soon that I never slept with him, It just bothers me that he thinks we did and he practically hates me he feels that I used him.  
  
Angel: I know your right; tomorrow first thing you and I will talk to him.  
  
Cordelia: Finally Angel it's about time we told him, he needs to know.  
  
Angel: I just know it will hurt him a lot to know this, you know how he feels about demons.  
  
Cordelia: Angel I'm half demon and he knew that.  
  
Angel: The fact that a demon that he didn't even know posing as you seduced him is a lot for him to handle.  
  
Cordelia: He's strong Angel he'll handle it, but what he might not handle is why we waited to tell him.  
  
Angel: I can name a few reasons.  
  
Cordelia: I know his behavior hasn't been perfect, he's been hurting and the way I've acting around him like nothing happened really got him upset.  
  
Nicole is a slender seventeen year old with ruby black hair shoulder length girl who feels completely alone in this world, she trusts no one and feels she never can. Levee and Nicole never got along, Nicole meet Levee two years earlier when she ran away from her abusive adopted parents. Nicole has no idea where and who her parents are. Nicole knows she's not human but just appears human, she has no idea what she is, she found out she wasn't human when Levee told her so. Burthow really wanted Nicole to join Levee and him to help him out with his plan. Burthow even needed Hank for his plan to be a complete success.  
  
Burthow: We need to find Nicole.  
  
Levee: It's like she disappeared because I've been to all her hangouts and I've even asked around if anyone has seen her but there's no sign of her.  
  
Burthow: She hasn't disappeared, not yet we'll find her.  
  
Connor and Nicole are walking down an alley.  
  
Nicole: What did that chick that had the vision exactly see.  
  
Connor: Well I don't know exactly but you were in it.  
  
Nicole: How do you know it was me?  
  
Connor: I don't, you need to ask Cordy.  
  
As Connor and Nicole approached the hotel Conner went off to the side of the hotel and started climbing some fire escape stairs.  
  
Nicole: So why aren't we going in though the front doors?  
  
Connor: Did you leave though them?  
  
Nicole: No  
  
Connor: That's why  
  
Connor and Nicole enter Connor's room though his bedroom window. While Nicole is entering Connor's room she drops her liquor bottle on the floor and it shatters.  
  
Nicole: Shit!  
  
Connor: Lower your voice.  
  
Meanwhile in Angel's bedroom  
  
Angel: Did you hear that?  
  
Cordelia: Hear what?  
  
Angel: Sounded like something broke.  
  
Cordelia: I didn't hear nothing, which is ok since I don't have vampire hearing.  
  
In Connor's bedroom  
  
Connor: You have to go to the room you were in earlier; I don't think anyone knows you were gone.  
  
Nicole followed by Connor started to exit Connor's room but Angel and Cordelia stopped them. Angel couldn't help but glare at Connor. Angel noticed Connor was not wearing his PJ's but he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with some blue kind of baggy jean pants with some white sneakers.  
  
Angel: What the hell is going on here? Where are you going?  
  
Connor: I'm not going anywhere; I was just going to walk Nicole back to her room.  
  
Angel: Nicole, so you finally have a name. Well if your not going anywhere why are wearing those clothes?  
  
Connor: Um. because.. I just got up early and got dressed.  
  
Angel: What broke in your room?  
  
Connor: Nothing just a bottle, Nicole dropped it by accident.  
  
Angel: Would it have happened to be a WHISKEY bottle that broke? I can smell the whisky from out here.  
  
Nicole: Dam you must have some really good senses.  
  
Connor: Nicole brought it with her-  
  
Nicole: Yeah I dipped outta here and got some new shit for myself but then it went to waste after it fell, I'm so dam clumsy.  
  
Connor: I didn't drink if that's what you thinking-  
  
Angel: I know I don't smell it on your breath but I do smell your morning breath.  
  
Nicole cracked a laugh, Angel even cracked a smile and Connor couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
Connor: Yeah, I'm going to go take care of that right now. Connor went back into his room and went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth.  
  
Nicole faced Cordelia. Nicole: Hey are you the chick that had that vision?  
  
Cordelia: Yeah and the name is Cordelia.  
  
Nicole: Alright Cordelia you and I need to have a talk about that vision but not right now cause I'm beat, I'm gonna get some shuteye. Nicole then went back to the room she occupied earlier.  
  
Angel and Cordelia entered Connor's room and Cordelia sat on Connor's desk chair and Angel leaned on Connor's desk. Once Connor exited his bathroom he noticed his dad and Cordelia glairing at him.  
  
Angel: Connor we really need to talk  
  
Connor: Ok about what?  
  
Cordelia: About what you think you and me once shared.  
  
Connor: I know what happened Cordelia; you just want to deny it.  
  
Cordelia: Sweetie you don't understand-  
  
Angel: What you slept with wasn't Cordelia it was the demon controlling Angelus and the beast.  
  
Connor: What?! No it wasn't! It was her!  
  
Cordelia: I was in a higher plane at the time I never came back until 3 week ago.  
  
Connor: This is impossible! I can't believe this! We shared something special! Connor was hurting right now he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he loved Cordelia but it was a demon so he fell for a demon? He was so confused.  
  
Cordelia: We didn't share anything Connor it was you and that demon that did, that demon used you-  
  
Connor faced Angel. Connor: You must be happy! I didn't sleep with Cordelia!  
  
Angel: Connor calm down you need to try and relax. Angel hated seeing his son like this he wished he could take the pain his son was feeling away but he couldn't.  
  
Connor: That's easy for you to say, I still can't believe all of this-  
  
Cordelia: Believe it, it's true Connor I never did anything to hurt you and I never will, I never used you, please don't hate me anymore Connor.  
  
Cordelia went up to Connor and gave him a hug, Connor felt himself starting to cry that was the last thing he wanted, to show his emotions at that moment but he couldn't hold it back. He just cried into her shoulder, he felt in a way relieved.  
  
TBC Please Review and tell me if you have any ideas for this fic. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Connor had so many feelings going though him; he was so hurt from what he had just found out. It took him awhile to let it sink in that he slept with a demon posing as Cordelia, he really didn't want to believe it but he knew he had to. Connor realized he didn't really know Cordelia. Connor felt so angry that the demon posing as Cordelia used him like that. He was played a fool. Connor tried to control his emotions while Cordelia was hugging him but he couldn't, tears continued to come out of his eyes. Cordelia tries to comfort him.  
  
Cordelia: Its ok sweetie let it all out; it's not good to keep all that pain inside.  
  
After Cordelia tried to comfort him Connor pulled away from Cordelia and wiped his eyes with his sleeves fast.  
  
Connor: What happened to the demon that was posing as Cordelia?  
  
Angel: The demon is long gone we destroyed it a little after I came back.  
  
Connor took a deep breath and sat on his bed.  
  
Cordelia: I'm really glad you're accepting your father to be a part of your life. You guys really need each other. Your dad loves you so much, you need to see that your really lucky to a have dad who cares so much. a lot kids don't have that.  
  
Connor looked at Angel who was looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
Connor: Dad I never really apologized for the way I treated you.I'm sorry.  
  
Connor was a little nervous while he apologized to his dad, he wasn't planning on apologizing to Angel, it just came out. Angel was surprised that Connor apologized to him. Angel saw it as progress. Angel went over to Connor and sat next to him at looked at him.  
  
Angel: It's ok son.  
  
After Angel told Connor it was ok Connor did something he never did before he gave Angel hug. This took Angel by surprise even Cordelia was surprised from what she was seeing before her eyes, Connor was hugging Angel, Cordelia couldn't help but smile. Angel wrapped his arms around Connor and hugged him back protectedly. Connor was still very emotional and couldn't help but shed a few tears while he and Angel hugged. Cordelia exited Connor's room and went downstairs to the lobby; she knew they needed some alone time to talk as father and son.  
  
Downstairs in the lobby Cordelia saw Nicole and Dawn glairing at each other.  
  
Cordelia: Hey what's going on?  
  
Nicole: This bitch was sizeing me!  
  
Dawn: I didn't do any-  
  
Nicole: I'm not going to let some dork look at me hard and get away with it, who do you think you are?! You think your better than me?!  
  
Cordelia: Alright! That's enough.  
  
Dawn went angerly upstairs.  
  
Nicole: So Cordelia what exactly did you see in that lil vision you had?  
  
Cordelia: I saw you and two other demons talking. Do you know who Levee and Burthow are?  
  
Nicole: I was told I was in danger in the vision you had, it seems to me now that I was not in danger at all.  
  
Cordelia: It depends if you don't know who the two demons I saw with you in my vision are then there's a possibility you are in danger-  
  
Nicole: Look you didn't see me die or anything so I'm not in danger and.I don't know any demons.  
  
Cordelia wasn't so sure Nicole was being honest with her she really seemed like she was lying, Cordelia was starting to believe that Nicole did indeed know Levee and Burthow in some way.  
  
Cordelia: What's your name again?.  
  
Nicole: Nicole.  
  
Cordelia: Nicole how long have you been living in the streets?  
  
Nicole: Long enough.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs in Buffy's room.  
  
Dawn: I can't stand that girl she so got on my nerves!  
  
Buffy: Dawn calm down that's exactly what she wanted to do.  
  
Dawn: Fine lets change the subject..so how are things with Angel? Have you told him how you feel?  
  
Buffy: Things are great. I have some important news to tell you.  
  
Dawn: Ok?  
  
Buffy: Angel and I are going to give are relationship another shot, we both still love each other and I think we always will.  
  
Dawn: That's great!  
  
Buffy: So that will mean we are going live here at the hotel for a while, I think it will be a good thing for the both of us.  
  
Dawn: What about everybody back in Sunnydaile?  
  
Buffy: We'll visit Sunnydaile frequently.  
  
Dawn: We better, Is dad still resting?  
  
Buffy: Yeah I think he still is.  
  
Buffy was glad Dawn took the news so well.  
  
TBC Please Review and tell me if you have any ideas for this fic. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Connor felt horrible for the way he had treated Angel, he now realized how much Angel really loves him and has loved him all this time, he just felt so ashamed now, he felt he didn't deserve Angel's love. Connor thought to himself that he's been the worst son a father could have. All those thoughts and feelings made Connor cry even harder on Angel's shoulder. He was still so angry that Holtz put him against his real father, the only father that has truly loved him. Connor felt horrible that he had let himself be used like that by the demon he thought was Cordelia. Angel didn't know what to do or say while he held his crying son close to him, all he did was cradle him a bit. Angel just wanted to take away the pain his son was feeling but he knew he couldn't all he could do was be there for his son and love him and help Connor heal all the pain he had inside.  
  
Angel: Connor everything is going to be all right.  
  
Connor: No it won't be! Nothing will ever be "all right" just when I think things will actually be "all right" something like this happens, there will always be something that will ruin everything.  
  
Angel just held Connor closer to him and hugged him tighter.  
  
Angel: I'm here Connor and I always will be and I will try my best make everything all right for you, I would do anything for you you're my pride and joy you can't imagine how much I love you.  
  
Connor just continued to cry he felt so vulnerable for the first time. At the same time he felt safe in his fathers embrace.  
  
Angel: Talk to me son I know your going though a hard time right now I just think you'll feel a little better if we talk about.  
  
Connor was not used to talking about what he felt inside, he usually kept everything inside and tried to forget it ever existed. Connor slowly pulled away from Angel's embrace and looked into his father's concerned eyes.  
  
Connor: Dad I feel kind of lost, I feel like I'm going to go crazy.. I feel like I deserved what that demon posing as Cordelia did to me; I'm just so sorry dad-  
  
Angel: I know son and I forgave you a long time ago.. and your wrong you didn't deserve the pain that demon caused you, it happened it's done there's nothing we can do about it all we can do is move on and leave the past behind us.  
  
Connor felt tears stroll down his face once more he hated feeling like this he just wanted his pain to stop. Angel saw the pain in his son's eyes and hugged him protectively against his chest. After a few minutes Connor stopped crying completely, Angel kissed Connor's forehead.  
  
Angel: Are you hungry?  
  
Connor nodded like a little boy.  
  
Angel: Ok let's go downstairs and order some takeout.  
  
Angel and Connor made their way downstairs together. Once downstairs they saw Cordelia and Nicole, they joined them in the lobby. Nicole is a gifted demon; she can look into some ones eyes and find out what their thoughts and feelings are. She hates this gift, that's one of the reasons she drinks alcohol so much, it numbs her pain and temporarily takes her abilities away. When she's drunk she feels she can be normal, normal is something she really wants to be but never can. When Nicole saw Connor, she immediately looked into his eyes and saw what he was feeling and thinking, just by looking into his eyes she found out what happened between Connor and Angel. Nicole felt and saw the hurt Connor was feeling just by looking into his eyes. Connor noticed Nicole staring into his eyes and he got a little freaked out.  
  
Connor: Are you ok?  
  
Nicole: You're not ok.  
  
Connor: What? The one who's not ok is you; you have some serious mental problems or something.  
  
Angel: Connor-  
  
Connor: She's crazy  
  
Nicole: I'm not crazy! I'm just different all right, I saw and felt the pain people feel every time I look into their eyes, and I see and feel what their thinking and feeling.  
  
Cordelia: It's ok, it's quite normal half of the population of LA is demons even I'm half demon.  
  
Nicole: I don't even know what type of demon I am.  
  
Cordelia: We'll help you figure that out.  
  
Angel: Yeah we'll help you out but you need to help us out too.  
  
Cordelia: We need to know if you know who Levee and Burthow are?  
  
Nicole didn't know what to say she wanted to tell them because they've been nothing but nice to her but she was scared that if she told them they would think she was evil like Levee and Burthow.  
  
Angel: Nicole just tell us  
  
Nicole: I really want to be straight with you guys' but-  
  
Connor: She not going to tell us anything that will help us, I have a feeling she's on their side.  
  
Nicole: Shut the hell up twerp you don't know shit; I'm not fucking evil all right! Do you understand that! do all of you understand that!  
  
Angel: Yes we understand we really just need to stop Levee and Burthow before they do something horrible.  
  
Cordelia: Angel's right we really need to find out more that can help us stop Levee and Burthow.  
  
Nicole: Fine! I know them ok! They helped me out when I needed helping if it wasn't for Levee I wouldn't even know I was a demon. They're not that evil they're just misunderstood.  
  
Connor: What do you mean misunderstood! they're up to no good, Levee did something to Buffy's dad and Burthow looks like he wants to end the world.  
  
Nicole: I've already told you what I know! I'm tired I'm going to get some rest now I don't want to deal with anymore bullshit right now.  
  
Connor was really getting on Nicole's nerves. Nicole went upstairs to the room she occupied earlier to cool off she was pretty upset.  
  
Cordelia: I have a feeling she'll tell us what we need to know.  
  
Connor: Yeah right.  
  
Angel: Connor!  
  
Cordelia: So how did things go between you guys?  
  
Angel: Good, Connor's hungry so I was planning on ordering take out, you hungry?  
  
Cordelia: Yeah I have a craving for Chinese food. Connor you like Chinese food right?  
  
Connor: I've never tried it. Cordelia: You'll love it. I'm going to order some right now.  
  
Cordelia felt good things worked out ok for Angel and Connor but she knows Connor still needs some time to heal a lot of the emotional pain he feels. While Cordelia was ordering Angel and Connor sat in the main lobby. Angel couldn't stand to see the hurt in Connor's eyes. Angel even tried to cheer Connor up a by telling him he was planning on letting him fight demons again the following week if he behaved himself.  
  
Connor: So that would mean I'm not grounded anymore?  
  
Angel: That just means I might let you fight demons next week, they'll still be some things your not allowed to do so in a way you'll still be grounded.  
  
Connor: This sucks  
  
Angel: You do the crime you do the time  
  
Connor: I didn't even do a crime  
  
Angel: You know exactly what you did it was just as bad.  
  
Connor: It'll be really good to start fighting demons again I think it'll help me.  
  
Cordelia finished ordering the take out food.  
  
Cordelia: The food will be here in 15 minutes.  
  
Levee had been practically all over LA looking for Nicole, Burthow was growing impatient he really wanted Nicole to help them out with their plan. Levee got tired of looking for Nicole so she headed back where she and Burthow were staying.  
  
Levee: Burthow I can't find Nicole anywhere it's like Nicole disappeared.  
  
Burthow: She will be found we'll find her.  
  
Levee: I don't think she wants to be found, the last time I saw her she was really upset with you, what happened?  
  
Burthow: That child stole from me and I confronted her about it and she denied the whole thing-  
  
Levee: I've been telling you Nicole will only bring us more problems she cannot be trusted.  
  
Burthow: If we like it or not we need her. Almost exactly 15 minutes later the Chinese food came. Cordelia practically ran to the door and got the food, Connor was starving.  
  
Cordelia: Connor go ask Nicole if she's hungry.  
  
Connor was about to tell Cordelia "no" but he stopped himself when he caught a glare from Angel, Angel knew his son would object, he knew Connor hated taking orders from anybody. Connor slowly went upstairs to ask Nicole if she was hungry when he got to her door he heard her crying, he knocked on her door and he heard no response so he then let himself in.  
  
Nicole: Did I say you could come in? No! I didn't did I?  
  
Connor: This isn't even your room! What's wrong with you why are you-  
  
Nicole: It's none of your business; you have it so good you know that.  
  
Connor: Yeah right nothing is good in my life  
  
Nicole: Yes everything is good in your life, you have people who love and care about you, you have a dad who would do anything for you, he loves you more than anything, to me you have it really good I wish I could at least have it half as good as you.  
  
Connor: Are you hungry!  
  
Nicole: No!  
  
Connor: Good!  
  
Connor then stormed out of the room and goes downstairs.  
  
Angel sees Connor and notices how angry he is. Connor was angry and he couldn't hide it.  
  
Angel: I heard some screaming. What happened up there?  
  
Connor: Nothing, she just got on my nerves.  
  
Cordelia: She's not hungry?  
  
Connor: No she's not hungry but I am.  
  
Cordelia: Ok then lets eat here's your food. Cordelia handed Connor his food and he starts eating it, he's really enjoying what he's eating.  
  
Cordelia: So you like it?  
  
Connor just nods.  
  
Cordelia: Good! I knew you would. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
While Cordy and Connor enjoyed their Chinese food Angel went to his fridge and poured himself a glass of blood. Connor was kind of disgusted watching his father drink blood while he was eating. Connor knew he had to accept that part of his father. This wasn't the first time he saw his dad drink blood, he was actually getting used to seeing his dad drink blood. Connor felt at home at the hotel, something he's never really felt before, he felt safe at the hotel. Connor was starting to realize that he actually loved living at the hotel. Connor was starting to believe what Nicole had told him about him having it good was true. He has a family who loves him and cares about him and wants the best for him. He was starting to feel the same way about them. Connor also couldn't wait to get back into fighting. Connor really wanted to get this grounded thing over with, he couldn't take it anymore, and he hated being stuck at the hotel. Connor was so relived that Angel didn't catch him when he snuck out to find Nicole. Connor didn't feel that bad that he disobeyed his dad by sneaking out while he was grounded, it's not like I did something bad, I did something good I brought back Nicole to the hotelhe thought to himself. While they were eating no one talked, Connor thought this was kind of weird because it's usually never this quite when he's with Cordelia and Angel. So Connor broke the silence.  
  
Connor: So dad I can kill demons next week right?  
  
Angel: We'll see.  
  
Connor: You said I could-  
  
Angel: What I said was yeah if your behaving.  
  
Connor felt like a child when Angel spoke to him as if he were a child he hated it.  
  
Connor: I will all right!  
  
Cordelia: I'm going to the mall today there's a huge sale at Sears, I'm going to take Connor with me, he needs some new clothes anyways and Angel before you interrupt me, I know Connor's grounded, he won't have any fun, he's going to be shopping for clothes with me, he's been cooked up in this hotel he needs to get out and breath some fresh air. I'm going to get cleaned up then we'll be on our way.  
  
Angel: All right.  
  
Connor: Is anyone going to ask me if I want to go?  
  
Cordelia: Nope, you're going and that's that. Are you done eating?  
  
Connor: Yeah  
  
Cordelia put the Chinese leftovers in the fridge and threw away the plastic containers that Connor and her ate from. Cordelia then practically jogged upstairs to get cleaned up. At the same time Cordelia was going upstairs Dawn and Buffy was coming downstairs. Buffy and Dawn mostly spent their time with their dad. Buffy was worried about her dad he spent too much time sleeping even when Dawn and her would talk to him he'd fall asleep in the conversation. If Buffy didn't wake him up once in a while he'd probably sleep for days. Cordelia smiled at Dawn and Buffy while going upstairs in a hurry. Buffy and Dawn approached Angel and Connor where they were sitting, Buffy sat next to Angel on the sofa where Angel and Connor where sitting and Dawn sat in a chair across from Connor.  
  
Buffy: Hey guys.  
  
Angel: How's everything with your dad?  
  
Buffy: He's ok I guess, He's just been sleeping a lot.  
  
Dawn: Yeah he has and it's not normal I think they did something to him.  
  
Angel: Has he been acting weird when he's awake?  
  
Buffy: No he's just been very sleepy 


End file.
